New People scare me
by Littlenikki566
Summary: Elsa is new to the school and meets a girl named Anna. will something happen between them or will something go wrong? first fanfic so im sure there will be a lot of things wrong with it.
1. Chapter 1

-Disclamer- I own nothing at all. frozen is made and owned bu the gods of disney that graced us with this movie

Elsa's POV

LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOOO ugh stupid alarm clock. I get up and walk twords my closet hmmm lets see what im gunna wear today. Band shirt.. Band shirt.. Band shirt.. Band shirt it is then. hmmm jeans too. "Elsa lets get goin alredy" dammit hans "GIVE ME A SEC DAMMIT" fuck i dont want to start my first day at this new school. I dont do well with people. hans is my only friend. Thats saying alot since hes also my brother. "Took you long enough. You forgot your signiture hoodie" "its in the car asshole" "well lets go then" we get in his car and head twords the school. I put my black hoodie on tucking my hair in the hood. "wow els black on black. youd think youre trying to hide or something" we get out of the car and head into the big building. "Welcome to Arendell High!" "uh hi im elsa and this is my brother Hans todays our first day we were told to get our sheduals from here" "okie here you are Elsa and Hans winters. First class bells should be - " DING DING DING "and theres the bell. Have a swell day and if you need anything my names Tink" she went off into the back somewhere so we picked up our scheduals as well as a map of the school "see yah sis" Hans walked off. i went out and was looking at the map trying to find my english class. i bumped into someone knocking us both onto the floor. "Shit i am so sorry i was texting i didnt think anyone was in the halls" i look up and see her holding out a hand to help me up. god those freckles and those eyes. where have you been my whole life. I take it and stand. "Thank you, i wasnt watching where i was going im trying to find my class" the girl picked up the map i dropped and handed it to me "Thanks" "so what class are you trying to find? ive been here since freshman year. My names Anna by the way" "Elsa, im trying to find my english class with " "Oh! thats where im headed too. just follow me" oh id follow you anywhere. we get to the class and walk in " this is the new student Elsa" "thank you Anna you two can sit over there weve already paired everyone for this semester." we go and sit together in two desks pushed together. god damn this girl is adorable. "ok class for your first assessment i want you to get to know your new paartner. talk, hang out, then write a paper on what youve leaned about them and you opinion on them. note they will not get to read what you write unless you show it to them before handing it in to me by next Monday" i smile slightly knowing that means i get to see more of the red haired beauty next to me. "welp i guess we will be seeing alot of eachother els" i blush slightly at the name "guess so" "so where is your next class? do you know?" "im not sure it says i have chemistry with " "well shit me too" she laughs and i swear i began to swoon. "let me see your shedual" i hand it to her and watched hoping to have more classes with her. "we have all the same classes together except right after lunch i have study hall and you have criminal Justice with ." wow 6 outta 7. not bad team elsa. the bell rings and we head to second. okay this is slightly creepy. the small teacher looks like some sort of mad scientist. "alright class take your seats wherever. ah nice to meet you. i will be your chem teacher." "hello" "now we dont have assigned seatting in my class but i ask that you work with a new partner for each semester. seeing as this is the last semester you shouldnt have a problem with that. the only rule in my class is NO CAPES!" ok? " um.. ok" "right now please find a seat so we may begin the learning" i sit in the back corner which is the only open seat left and also happens to be the seat directly behind Anna. she is chatting with a group of girls which i assume are her friends. i grab a paper and pencil and begin to draw. "pst elsa... elsa.. ELSA!" i look up to meet annas gaze. i cover my paper quickly so she cant see which causes her to look between me and the paper then eyes me with curiosity etched on her face "I want you to meet my friends Cindy and Mulan" "hi" i mumble slightly afraid of new people. something that dosnt seem to bother me when its anna. "hey im cindy. its short for cinderella. im dating charming from the fencing team" uhhh ok... prissy much let me guess and shes a cheerleader "me and anna are cheerleaders together" woop there it is.. wait... anna is a cheerleader? i look over at anna to see her blushing slightly "shes the captain too" whoa is there anything else i should know about this beauty "shes dating the quarterback of the football team too. killer right i think -" i block the rest out and look at anna. oh. she has a boyfriend.. of course she dose i mean dammit look at her "elsa" "huh" "you kinda zoned out staring at anna" " sorry" "im Mulan. i dont really need a big intro" "okay everyone i assume you have gotten your partner for this project already picked out" anna reaches around and grabs my arm just as cindy and mulan begin to turn "Dibs!" god shes adorable "well guess were partners in two classes now. "this topic is love and how it effects the body and mind through chemical reactions" the bell rings and anna guides me to gym where we change into our uniforms then head onto the field. i changed slow and went out there and saw anna hanging off of some guy which caused me to get sad. i see hans and go sit with him. "sup jerk" his head picks up and starts rambeling on to me about how his day was so far and how he has this super crush on this guy but he has a girlfriend and i really only caught parts of it because i was watching anna flirt with who i could assume is her boyfriend. a ball comes flying in my direction and hits me in the face causing me to fall back hitting my head on the bleacher pretty hard.. i blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer- i dont own frozen or anything else in this.

** if you have any comments or anything you can pm me and help out. ill take everything into consideration. i just wanted to write my own after reading so many others. im sorry this chapter is shorter i did what i could between work and school.

i came to in a room i didn't recognize. i saw my brother Hans and i saw Anna too. then a nurse? oh OH! im in the schools nurses office. thats right i was sitting on the bleachers and i felt something hit my face so i fell and hit my head. I realize they are all looking at me waiting for me to say something. "well that hurt" i said lowly "dammit woman you scared the shit outta me" Hans said somewhat angered but you could hear the consern in his voice. "I'm sorry i hit you so hard with the ball. i wasn't aiming for your face" anna said looking down "I was trying to get your attention. you were staring off again" she mumbled twords the floor as her voice got quieter and quieter. "its alright, nothings broken and im alive" i grab her hand and put it on my heart "see. pumpin like a hooker" i said with s chuckle. "youre alright to head to class. the bell for 4th period should be ringing soon" i hoped off the bed and felt a little dizzy "whoa" i say almost knocking anna over "take it easy dear you still hit your head" the nurse said as she ushers us out of the office. the bel started to ring. ok so now where. i look at Hans "ok so i have art now" mostly reasuring myself. "ill show you where it is" anna says with sadness still evident in her voice. "see you at lunch els" hans said with a wave as he heads in the opposite direction. guess i should've studied the madnlike he did before school started so i wouldn't keep getting lost. we headed down twords a hallway coverd in paintings. one painting was of two men holding a little baby with a few red hairs and green eyes. "thats my family" anna said from next to me " how did you know it was mine?" she asked "i didn't" was my only response. "come on our class is down here" i stop her from walking away "your painting is beautiful. im not upset about earlier. really im fine. i can tell you are still upset about it though" i give her a reasuring smile "Thank you. i was just worried youd be mad. i love making new friends and we just met i didn't want to lose your friendship already. i already feel like i should get to know you more. your my friend i wanna spend time with you" anna confessed all in a quick ramble that sounded like she said it all in one breath. everytime she said friend it was like a knife to the chest and im not sure why. this is all just a cute little crush... right? "anna you aren't going to lose my friendship anytime soon i promise. so this way to class?" i asked "yah its two doors down come on we dont wanna be late this teacher can be a jerk with late kids but other than that he is really cool" we walk down and into the class there are painting isls set up in a circle. there are only two seats open. sitting on opposite sides of the circle. "alright class we have a new student so lets make sure she doesn't feel to shy to share her work. this is a safe zone for everyone to be who they are and do what they love" i keep looking at my canvas infront of me. oh my god please stop looking at me please. i dont like new people. new people scare me. "okay so this week probably even into next we will be doing paintings of things that bring us happiness and joy" he paused "oh and you can chose people too" I don't really know what to chose. i don't have many things that make me happy. we lost our family in a boating accident and now we live with our aunt. me and hans call her mom sometimes cuz she trys to act like a parent but shes really a friend to us. i could paint me painting. no that sucks. i glance around the room and i lock eyes with Anna. i know what to do. i start to use my pencil and draw some rough draft of her and before i even know it the bell is ringing and im partly done with the drawing. i put my drawing in my backpack and walk over to anna. she has her headphones in and music up since i can hear it from here. she's so concentrated. i peek at her drawing and she her with people around her. im next to her on one side holding her hand i feel my face heat up. then i see the top that says "my friends" i tap her shoulder and she turns to me " WHAT!" she yells. i pull her headphones out. " no need to yell im right here" she laughs and smiles up at me "sorry" she mumbles " its time for lunch. the bell rang already"


	3. sorry

i guess i should just stick to reading it. ive gotten PMs that are causing me to just stop posting. i have friends that read it cuz i write it on paper first so ill just do that. i got one review which was great and i was gunna start following thier advise but after the PMs im just done


End file.
